who knew wrong words could be right
by XXstrawberry beenyXX
Summary: Naruto heard everything, how could anyone say such cruel words to Sakura-chan? Sorry if it sux! sasuXsaku


Who knew wrong words could be right?

Team 7 was on a mission. Just Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

There mission was to find a secret scroll, that was stollen, in the 'Hidden Falls'.

It was a 4 day trip from Konaha to the Falls, They have already been on the road 4 days.

Sakura Changed a little after her fight with the three sound ninjas at the Chunin Exams.

She has secretly been training with Tsunada-sama, to become a medical ninja, plus she already

has her un-human strenght.

She know has better time hidding her feeling for Sasuke and now treats her team with equal respect.

Of course shes still hot-headed, but Everyone would admit it, she has become more mature.

Her hair is still short too.

So on there way, they were stopping to rest in a forest. It was dark already.

The tents were set up, and fish was cooking. When Kiba Inuzuka came out of no were in Akamaru.

Naruto and Sakura were surprised at first, but soon all three of them were laughing.

Sasuke of course just glarred.

"so. Sakura-chan, how do you get a girls attention?''

"kiba-kun you dont like Ino do you?"

"eww no! I like her sister Hananilli!"

"oh ok! well Hananilli likes puppies, has she scene Akamaru yet?"

"no. But thanks Sakura-chan!"

"anytime Kiba-kun!"

After the ate they went to sleep.

Next morning

sasuke was first to wake up (5:00am) followed by Sakura (5:30am).

The first time sence the mission, sakura found the courage to talk to Sasuke..

"hi Sasuke-kun!"

"...hn"

"beautiful morning huh?"

"...Hn"

"so. I was wondering when we get back to konaha if-"

"SHUT UP SAKURA! no i will not go on some worthless little date,

with such a worthless little girl like you! Your SUCH a descrase to ninjas! all you do is whine, and think about me!

Do us all a favore and shut your worthless mouth!"

sasuke stomped away. And naruto heard everythig. 'Who could really say such nasty words to Sakura-chan' Naruto thought.

sakura just stood frozen. Naruto blammed himself, if he didnt ask sakura to ask sasuke, to have dinner with all the teams,

when they got home.

Finilly Sakura got a hold of herself and started making breakfast, Naruto decided it was ok to come out.

"hiya Sakura-chan!"

"..."

"are you ok?"

"..."

'dang Temes words really got to her' Naruto thought upset.

Speaking of sasuke, hear he came storming back.

"make your self worthy a little, and go fill this bucket up with water by the river, Sakura"

Sakura didnt say anything, but did take the bucket and headed for the river. 'whats her problem?' sasuke thought.

Sakura was filling up the bucket, when a chakra was detected.

She through that bucket as hard a she could, tordes the bushes were it came from.

A missing ninja, how tipacal. Insted of screaming, sakura narrowed her eyes and smirked.

Sasuke and Naruto were glarring at eachother, when Abig boom came from the river.

The boys raced tordes the river with one thing on there mind.

Sakura.

_Sasuke thinking they would have to save the day again, pulled out three Kunais

But when they got there a mile from were Sakura was standing was all cracked and broken.

They saw a missing ninja worth 50,000 dollors.

As they were about to attack the ninja, Sakura knocked him out.

Sakura was breathing heavy, as she fell in a sitting position, and giggled.

"sakura-chan are you ok!"

"..."

"are you ok"

"..."

Sakura got up, filled the bucket, and walked back to camp. She filled there cantiens, packed up the tents.

Put one one each of there backs, and started walking.

AT hidden falls

They arrived and was greeted with a warm welcome.

Sakura looked to her left, one of the many men that greeted them, with shaggy brown hair and black eyes.

She could see evil in his eyes.

Sakura took out a kunai and pinned the man to a wall. She searched his bag and pulled out the secret scroll that was stollen.

Everyone Gasped, the shaggy haired man pulled out a kunai himself, and stabbed Sakura in the stomach.

Sakura tossed the scroll to Naruto, while Sasuke beat 'shaggy' to a pulp.

Back in Konaha

Sakura still wasn't talking, and well Sasuke had enough.

"Sakura what the hell is your problem?"

"..."

"Damnitt Sakura Answer me!"

"Why should I? like you said, I DID close me WORTHLESS mouth! But no matter what, your never satisfied when it comes to me!"

"sakura-"

"J-just Shut up! and leave me alone! I hate you Sasuke! no matter how hard I try nothing matters, im never good enough!

Well you wanted me to leave you alone, you got your wish, now leave ME alone!"

Sasuke pinned sakura to a wall, trapping her.

"Dont give up on me, Sakura. Dont stop loving me. Because I l-love you too..."

"B-but your always calling me annoring and weak!"

"Sakura your annoring cause I can never get you out of my head, and I like you being weak, so I can protect you,"

Then Sasuke did Something even more shocking, by Kissing Sakura, deep on the lips.

And Sasuke Did something he hasn't done sence he was a child. He gave a real Smile.

THE END!


End file.
